An operator of a telecommunication system (e.g., a wireless communication system) often desires to deploy new services for its subscribers. In some cases, to deploy new services, new applications (e.g., midlets or other applications) need to be added to the subscribers communication devices (e.g., mobile phones). Each of these applications may be designed to react to a certain request generated by or received by the communication device. Accordingly, the devices on which such a new application is installed should be configured to execute the new application when the certain request is generated or received.
However, existing solutions for JavaME midlets do not always allow for inter-midlet communication. Changing or adding a so called package within a midlet requires a re-deployment of the entire midlet. Furthermore, there is no standard mechanism to decide upon the triggering rules for deployed applications upon an incoming/outgoing request.
What is desired are systems and methods for updating the configuration of a communication device when a new application is installed on the device.